<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by gracegraylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980614">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove'>gracegraylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, sexual fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius came home to moans. Of course he checked what was going on, but never could he have imagined <em>Harry Potter</em> fucking his son into the sheets. </p><p>And of course, Harry noticed him standing there.</p><p>(Summary is way worse than the actual story, I promise)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohhh Harry, <em>HARDER</em>! Yesss oh god, <span class="u"><em>ahh</em></span> right there, so good oh <em>fuckmore</em>!"</p><p><br/>
Harry thrusted harder, faster into his boyfriend, sweat dripping from his forehead and pooling in the small of Draco's back, making him glow in the moonlight. Their breathing was ragged as Harry pounded Draco into the mattress. Draco was basically screaming, and he was in utter bliss, not even noticing their surroundings as his boyfriend was hitting his sweet spot over and over.</p><p>They were in Malfoy Manor, and they were alone, as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were somewhere on a trip, probably in France. </p><p>Or so they thought.</p><p>They were so lost in this moment, their pleasure almost aching, the air crackling with passion, that they didn't notice the door of the room cracking open, and a certain blond man stepping into the room, arms crossed, watching the scene in front of him with seemingly no interest, only the growing bulge in his trousers a hint of his arousal. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy came home early, exhausted, only wanting to shower, wank and sleep. But once he neared his and Draco's wing in the Manor, he faintly heard moaning and screaming and skin slapping and <em>pleas</em>, that couldn't possibly come from his son, a <em>Malfoy</em>. Who the hell could his son be shagging? It was mere interest to whom Draco was attracted to, so naturally he went to Draco's room, of course only to check if his son had proper taste in women. Or men. </p><p>But once he stepped into that room, passed the threshold of Draco's door, his jaw almost dropped to the floor, as he watched the scene in front of him: he could see Draco on the bed, laying on his stomach, his feet being held up by a black-haired young man, probably around the same age as Draco. Draco was fisting the sheets, his mouth hanging open in a long, loud moan. It was loathsome, really, how Lucius' cock twitched in interest at the noises both men made. It was gross, Lucius thought. 'Huh, my son, a Malfoy, is a <em>bottom</em>. Who is the man that makes my own son moan and plead like a whore?', Lucius thought, slowly, as to make no noise, unbuttoning his dress robes, letting them fall to ground soundlessly. </p><p>And even IF he'd make a sound, the boys probably wouldn't notice. </p><p>His dress trousers were next, dropping to the ground like a feather. If only Draco would be dominant, demanding. Maybe riding this cock like he owns it, maybe then Lucius wouldn't mind. Or mind less. But this... young man... he dominated the young Malfoy with his whole body, making Draco <em>beg</em>. </p><p>Preposterous. </p><p>He could hear him, moaning and begging like a slut in a pub. "Please, faster, harder, fill me up!" Lucius could hear. He almost snorted at that. "Yes, you are so tight, oh Merlin, Salazar's balls, <em>fuck</em>!" The sound of the strangers voice was familiar, but Lucius could get where from. Also, the person must be Slytherin, because surely no other house would use the term 'Salazar'. </p><p>'Well, at least something', Lucius thought, as he fisted his cock through his boxers. He should be grossed out by what he was doing, standing half naked in front of his son's bed, watching, as he was getting buggered by a nameless, faceless stranger. And then, Draco pushed himself up on that cock, and moaned loudly.</p><p>"Ohhhh yes don't stop, fuck yesss, so gooood, ugh! <em>Harry</em>!" Harry... as in... Harry Potter? No. That couldn't be. Oh but how Lucius knew that it was, indeed true, after listening carefully to this voice, dripping with lust. "Oh Draco yes mmmh so good for me, so tight love, so tight..." But Lucius' jaw dropped at the next statement. </p><p>"Draco, do you want your father to join us?" </p><p>Draco laughed, cut off by a moan but still laughed. "My- My- oh gods Harry, my father? What are you- ohhhhh- on about?" Harry turned around, still thrusting his thick cock in and out of Draco's immensely stretched hole, and fixated Lucius with a dark, lustful gaze. "Look, Draco, how he stands there, wanking himself to his own son getting fucked, fucked by none other than Harry Potter himself. Do you get off on that Lucius?" He smirked at the last sentence, pushing as deep and as fast as he could into Draco, drawing hot sounds out of him. </p><p>And then Draco <em>looked up</em>. </p><p>And his eyes <em>widened</em>. </p><p>And his jaw <em>dropped</em>. </p><p>And his gaze flickered towards Lucius' cock, still engulfed in his hand. </p><p>And then he let out a <em>filthy</em> moan, arching his back and closing his eyes and Harry's lips immediately fell to his neck, sucking and licking and biting and leaving marks and Lucius stroked faster, harder, hearing his son making such dirty noises, seeing his son getting dominated and fucked, it turned him on, so much, he dropped his boxers fully, standing there utterly naked and in all his Malfoy glory. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of the older man, jerking off and still looking nonchalant, just like he imagined Draco to be when he grew up. </p><p>"Don't you want to join us, Lucius?" Harry grunted, slapping Draco's arse and letting the flesh color. "Draco, do you want your Daddy to join? Will you pleasure him with your mouth just like you do with me?" Harry whispered hotly into Draco's ear, and he just <em>nodded</em>, eagerly even, opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall out, dripping slick, hot saliva onto the bedcovers. </p><p>All reasoning died in Lucius' mind as he approached the boys, kneeling onto the bed in front of Draco and shoving his monstrosity of a dick into Draco's hot, waiting mouth. </p><p>Harry's mind was going blank. With each thrust he felt bliss, he felt euphoria. He looked up at Lucius, his long, silvery hair falling elegantly over his shoulders, draping his sweaty neck and delicious collarbones like an angel. His arms were flexed, and one of his big hands was shoved into Draco's own blond hair, while the other one held him steady. Draco's lean figure was underneath Harry, on all fours, and each time Harry thrusted into him, he would take Lucius' cock deeper as well.</p><p>Lucius' was losing his dignity. He was in his <em>son's</em> bedroom, fucking his <em>son's</em> mouth and watching as his <em>son</em> was getting fucked by Harry <em>fucking</em> Potter. But he couldn't stop, not now, when he was lost in <em>want</em>. His entire being was alive, his nerves on fire. He hadn't felt like this since... Well, to be honest, he didn't feel like this since Hogwarts, since his last sexual encounter with Severus. Narcissa never made him feel this way and even though she was a sight for sore eyes, he always felt more intrigued by men. So he just let it be and grabbed Draco's pale, blond hair, slivery and flawless, tugging harshly and Draco <em>moaned</em>, sending vibrations through Lucius' cock. Draco's lips pulled away with a 'plop' and Draco was staring up at him, eyes impossibly blown, pupils dilated so only a faint circle of icy blue was recognizable. "Are you enjoying yourself, <em>Daddy</em>?" He asked in a too-innocent-for-this-situation kind of voice. Lucius only managed to groan in response, gripping tightly at Draco's hair. „Fuck, Daddy, do that again, <em>please</em>!" This plea should've infuriated Lucius, he should've lectured him that Malfoys don't beg, they take, but how could he, with his son's tongue licking at his tip, urging him to thrust in, so he did exactly that, hitting the end of Draco's throat, surprised that he didn't gag.</p><p>Draco's mind was not existent. Harry knew of Draco's fantasies, they sometimes talked about it, but never did Draco even <em>think</em> that it could happen in real life. But it did. And it felt wonderful. He knew how he must look, hell how he must <em>sound</em> like, but he didn't care. Draco moaned around Lucius' cock, what only seemed to encourage him to thrust deeper. Draco felt like a slut, when the tip of his father's cock hit the very <em>end</em> of his throat but he didn't gag. He felt like a slut as his boyfriend and his father thrusted in both his holes. He felt like a slut as a large hand tugged hard on his blond, sweaty locks. He felt like a slut <em>and he loved it</em>. </p><p>All three men were lost, completely lost in their own worlds as the trio slammed hard and fast together. Draco's moans were muffled by Lucius' cock, Lucius' cock was achingly hard and pulsing in Draco's fucking <em>talented</em> mouth, never once did a fellatio feel so good for him. </p><p>Harry's cock sank deeper, faster, harder in Draco's arse and then suddenly Draco came, spilling his seed all over the silken bedsheets, clenching around Harry's cock. Lucius' orgasm was triggered by the never ending vibrations in his cock, by the way Draco, his own <em>son</em>, arched his back, as his boyfriend <em>Harry Potter</em> plunged deeper, even harder into his abused, overstimulated hole. He spilled his seed down Draco's throat, groaning in ecstasy when Draco swallowed greedily, like a thirsty man, only his cum can saturate him. Harry nearly <em>died</em> of his orgasm, he was sure, it was blinding and stars danced in his blurred vision, he was sure he never came that hard before. Seeing the way Lucius came into Draco's hot mouth, seeing Draco spilling his own cum onto the silken sheets, feeling the way Draco's passage convulse around him was actually too much for Harry, so he came. And came. And... <em>came</em>. </p><p>After the men came down from their highs, Harry bent down to kiss Draco passionately, their tongues sharing the rest of Lucius' cum. Draco collapsed onto the bed, completely spent and in utter bliss, while Harry cleaned him up, as always. After Harry cleansed Draco and himself, he lifted the covers and snuggled close to Draco, letting the blankets drape them. And Lucius? By the time Harry settled down with Draco, spooning him, he was dressed, on his way out. But he turned once more, looking at the beautiful boys, smiling.</p><p>„Narcissa won't be hearing about this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos and a comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>